An Angel's Heart
by YuffieKisaragi001
Summary: Kairi was an angel, an almost perfect human being. But she can never be normal, because she cannot love. Until she meets her new neighbor... Specially for LunarRhapsody. Happy Birthday!


**_. An Angel's Heart ._**

* * *

Kairi. A 17-year-old girl who lives life like everybody else-- she goes to school, have great friends and is liked by almost every teacher. Her best features are pretty much _everything_ about her, which makes her well-liked by boys.

Every girl in the world envy Kairi. To them, Kairi was like a princess, being chased by thousands of prince charmings. They thought Kairi was _perfect_.

But she wasn't.

Kairi was actually an angel from heaven. She was brought to Earth to protect the people from danger. And yes, she has wings that enable her to fly, only that she didn't want her wings to be exposed to the public. This makes Kairi feel self-centered.

Kairi lives alone in her huge mansion, and that she has a voice of an angel. And if people needed help, Kairi would receive a chest pain, like a 'help sign'.

Only Kairi herself and her best friends, Selphie, Namine, Roxas and Tidus, know about this. She did, however, get annoyed when people ask any personal information about her. And when she refused to answer, people will always ask her best friends. This always made Kairi very, very mad. She always felt like hitting those people on the head.

But she was an angel. She cannot harm the people.

Although Kairi was only a Healer, she also helps people with their love life. This is what Kairi envy-- love. She was an angel, but she wasn't perfect, because she wasn't made to love. She reads love novels, and help people with their relationships, but she could never love.

Sure, a thousand boys always drool over her, but none of them were the one for Kairi.

That was until she met a certain guy.

To others, he was just an ordinary student. But to Kairi, he was more than ordinary. He was _extraordinary_. He was like God.

* * *

"Good morning, Kairi!!" Selphie greeted as she ran up to Kairi. "You're early today."

Kairi looked up from her desk and sighed in depress, "I had to come early. I didn't do my homework."

Selphie gave her friend a weird look before taking a seat beside her, "Why didn't you do it at home?"

"Well, y'know angels..." Kairi sighed once again, "There was a car accident yesterday, and lots of people needed help. My chest was hurting and I couldn't help it. Besides, it _is_ my job to protect human beings."

"You should ask God to give you a break."

"You're crazy. Angels don't have breaks. They help people and never stop.... Well, they stop once their time on Earth and Heaven is over."

"Talking about religion now, huh?" Tidus asked, entering the study hall. He was followed by Roxas and Namine. "Aren't you girls being a little too _loud_?"

Kairi looked at Tidus sternly, "You're the one that's being loud. Now shut up so I can concentrate on my homework."

The three friends took their seats and turned to Kairi, who was busy figuring out the mathematical sums. She sucked in math. Namine handed her friend a piece of paper, "Here, Kairi. You can copy my homework."

Kairi shook her head, "No thanks. It'll be cheating."

The room became silent for a moment, before Roxas broke the silence, "Hey. I heard there's a new guy in the neighborhood."

"Oh yeah!" Tidus shouted. "They say he's a hunk! But I don't believe those girls; who could be more... _hunkier_ than me?"

The girls giggled at Tidus. "So? What does he look like?" Selphie asked, feeling a little interested.

"He's just like an average 17-year-old boy," said Tidus. "And he has this... weird hairdo. Pretty much like Roxas' but much weirder."

Roxas gave Tidus a death glare, "You're saying my hairdo is weird? Why don't you look at your own? You look so much like Selphie!!"

Kairi buried her head into her hands, "Can't you guys SHUT UP?! I can't concentrate!"

Namine once again showed Kairi her homework, "Just copy my homework."

"But Kairi," Tidus called out. "Aren't you interested in this guy? I mean-- he may look normal on the outside, but he may be extraordinary on the inside. That's what you said you are, right?"

Kairi sighed and turned to Tidus, "Tidus... Like I said, _I can't love_. I wasn't born to love anyone anyway."

"Oh well.. Nothing much we can do about it." Roxas shrugged, "Anyway, I heard the boy's admitted to this school."

"NO WAY!!!" Tidus shouted.

Roxas nodded, "YES way! I heard it from those gossipers."

"Then I'll finally get to meet this hunk, right?" Selphie asked, grinning.

"OH MY GOSH!!" a girl shouted from the hallway. "It's him!! The new kid is here!!"

The teenagers-- including Kairi-- looked up and tried to get a glimpse of the new kid. The girls were staring at him as he made walked down the hallway. He entered the study hall and took his seat.

Kairi's eyes widened. Tidus was right-- the new kid looked just like an ordinary 17-year-old boy with a weird hairdo, but there was something about him that made Kairi speechless.

"Kairi," Namine called out. "Your homework?"

"That doesn't matter anymore...," Kairi mumbled, still staring at the new kid. Upon hearing Kairi's voice, the boy turned to Kairi. Their eyes met and he smiled at her. Kairi, however, didn't smile back; she felt a shock inside her, as if she had been struck by lightning.

"K-Kairi! Your wings are almost visible!!" her friends hissed.

Kairi gasped and turned to her back, only to see a pair of translucent wings. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them back, her wings were gone.

Kairi heaved a sigh of relief and turned back to the boy, only to see him at one of the desks, reading a novel. Something about him made Kairi feel a funny, fuzzy feeling inside of her. Kairi smiled; this boy was _extraordinary_.

-

"Kairi. Kairi? KAIRI!!" Selphie called out.

Kairi blinked twice and turned to Selphie, "Y-yes?"

"You've been spacing out lately," said Selphie. "Are you okay? Is it because of the homework you didn't do?"

Kairi shook her head, "No, it's not that."

"Psh, obviously." Tidus rolled his eyes, "She's fallen in love with that new kid. What's his name again? Erm..... Dora?"

"What's wrong with your memory?!" Roxas asked. "It's _Sora_!!"

"Oh, right!" Tidus said.

Namine turned to Kairi and raised a brow, "But I thought you said you couldn't love?"

"I did," Kairi said. "But I didn't say I love that guy. I mean, he's just a boy."

"Liar!" Selphie shouted.

"There's just...," Kairi added. "_Something_ about him that makes me feel like a normal person. He's.... _extraordinary_."

Tidus rolled his eyes once again, "You probably stole that line from a love novel or something..."

Kairi stomped her foot, "Tidus, I'm serious!! I'm an angel; I can't lie!!"

Roxas gasped and placed his hand on Kairi's shoulder, "Hold your temper, Kairi. There are lots of people here."

Kairi scanned the cafeteria, _good, no one heard that._ "Well, whatever," Kairi said. "I want to get to know more about that.... Dora guy."

"SORA!!" Roxas yelled.

* * *

Kairi and her group of friends were walking to Kairi's mansion together. They had planned to do their homework at her mansion as it was a quiet place; enough for them to concentrate.

Kairi turned and gasped, her feet rooted to the ground. Her friends raised a brow and turned as well, only to see a boy playing with a ball, all by himself.

But that wasn't just any boy. He was Sora.

"S-Sora...," Kairi mumbled.

Sora looked up and turned, only to smile when he saw Kairi and her friends. He grabbed his ball and ran towards them, "Hey guys!!"

"Sora... what are you doing here?" Kairi asked. She then observed Sora and asked, "More importantly, why are you carrying a ball?"

"Oh, I live nearby," said Sora, grinning. "And I use this ball to practise my blitzball. I wanted to ask; what are _you guys_ doing here?"

"Kairi lives here," Roxas said.

Sora widened his eyes and stared at the mansion, "Whoa... you're so.... grand."

Selphie couldn't hold it any longer. She had been holding her breath, and now she looks like she was about to explode. She then shouted, "Sora is Kairi's neighbor?! A-and he plays blitzball?! Th-that's crazy!!"

"I know, right?" Tidus asked. "I mean, who practises blitzball all my himself?!"

Selphie turned and stomped on Tidus' foot, "No! That's not it! Sora plays blitzball, which means he's the new blitzball player everyone was talking about. Plus, he's living close to Kairi's mansion, meaning that he will find out about--"

Before Selphie could say another word, Namine pulled her back and covered her mouth, "U-uh... find out about.... Kairi's parents...!"

"Oh." Sora tilted his head, "What about her parents?"

"Erm... her parents... died in a car accident!!" Namine said.

Sora frowned and turned to Kairi, "I-I'm sorry about your parents....."

"It's okay," Kairi mumbled. She then turned to Selphie and gave her a death glare, before mouthing, "Thanks a lot."

-

"I see. So you're an orphan too, huh?" Kairi asked.

Sora-- which half of his attention was on the ball-- nodded, "I'm currently living with my aunt, Tifa Lockhart. She doesn't really..... care about me."

Kairi tilted her head, "And why did you move here? To Twilight Town?"

Sora sighed, "Well... I didn't have a very good time back at Destiny Islands... My aunt got sick because of all the complaints she was receiving, so she decided to move here."

"Complaints?"

"They were all about me," Sora said, and gave Kairi a cheeky grin, causing her to giggle.

Sora and Kairi remained silent for a few moments. Kairi then turned to Sora and asked, "Sora... do you believe in fairy tales?"

Sora raised a brow, "Aren't those stories for little children?"

"I'm just asking."

"Oh.. well... I'm not sure. But I _do_ believe that everyone has a prince or a princess..."

"So.. you're saying you believe that everyone has a lover?"

Sora nodded and smiled. That made Kairi smile too.

"Do you believe in fairies then?" Kairi asked.

Sora tapped his chin for a moment, before answering, "Well... yeah."

Kairi gave Sora a weird look, "I was expecting 'No'. Why do you believe in them?"

"I saw one."

"R-really?! Where? When?"

"Yesterday. The exact time I..." Sora paused for a moment, before continuing, "Had an accident."

Kairi tilted her head, "Accident?"

"Yeah. You see... my aunt was on the phone while she was driving. Her focus wasn't on the road, and then she sorta... banged into another car. That also caused the other vehicles behind us to stop and bang into each other. It was a good thing we had our seatbelts on, but we were still injured... But then again..."

"But what?"

"For some reason, I couldn't find any injuries on my body."

"That's weird."

"Yeah... OH! Anyway, I couldn't remember what happened in detail, because I passed out. But when I woke up... I saw a girl... she was right beside me, and her hand was glowing.. That was when all the pain went away... The girl had wings on her back, and after aiding me, she stood up and flew up to the sky."

"Did you see... her face?"

"No. I couldn't. Her crimson hair was covering her whole face."

Kairi heaved a sigh of relief, "Okay..."

"Why do you sound so... relieved?"

"Oh... no reason," said Kairi. She bit her lip; yesterday? A car accident? An angel with crimson hair healing people? That sounded pretty much like her!! But Kairi didn't remember saving a boy with spiky hair... but then again, there were lots of people and she couldn't possibly remember _all_ of them...

"Hey you two!!" Tidus yelled, running towards Sora and Kairi. "Don't fall in love with each other now."

Kairi looked away, whereas Sora simply gave Tidus a weird look. Tidus laughed, "Just kidding. Hey Sora, wanna play blitzball?"

Sora widened his eyes and nodded enthusiastically, "Of course!!" He grabbed the ball and ran towards the field. Kairi stood up and smiled at Tidus, but he knew something was wrong.

"He found out?" Tidus mouthed.

Kairi shook her head, "But I think he saw me."

* * *

"Tifa!! What's for dinner?" Sora asked as he entered his house.

"Rice with chicken soup," Tifa said. She didn't even bother to look up from her magazine.

"Huh?! Chicken soup _again_?!" Sora whined. "Can't we eat something different? Just for once?"

Tifa looked up and gave Sora a stern look, "Sora, it's still food. Like it or not, you have to eat it, unless you want to be a beggar and beg for food. Besides, look at yourself! Your clothes are so filthy... Have you been playing in the mud with pigs or something?! Go take a shower right now!!"

Sora sighed; his aunt was a really fierce woman, and he dared not fight back. He nodded meekly and walked towards his room. He shut the door and turned, kicking the bedside table afterwards, "I hate this! If only there was an angel who could change that selfish aunt of mine..."

-

"So...?" Namine and Selphie asked in unison.

Kairi looked up from her love novel and raised a brow, "So what?"

"What do you think of Sora?" Namine asked.

Kairi shrugged, "He's okay."

Namine and Selphie sighed. "I think...," Namine began. "You've became emotional after reading too much love novels."

"I agree!" said Selphie. She snatched the love novel from Kairi and read the title aloud, "_An Angel's Heart..._ What?! You're reading a love novel about angels?!"

Kairi took the novel back, "Well... I wanna know how it feels like... for someone extraordinary to love someone normal. It wouldn't hurt, right?"

"It will in the future," said Namine. "It can affect your life, and the way you communicate with people."

Kairi grunted; she didn't like the 'mother' side of Namine. She gets all naggy and starts talking about all the disadvantages of so and so. But Kairi had to admit that Namine was always right about these kind of things.

"I'm sorry," said Kairi. "But no matter what, I'm still reading this."

"Sooner or later Kairi will act flirty all around the guys!!" Roxas said, grinning.

"Roxas!!" the girls yelled. "Don't be such an extra!!"

"Then stop your conversation and get back to your homework!" Tidus scolded. The girls groaned and turned back to their worksheets.

-

"I dunno why, but there seems to be something funny about that boy," Kairi said to herself. She was sitting in front of her mirror, and she would usually talk to herself. She does this every single night.

"He... gives me a funny feeling... A feeling even I can't describe. He's like a ordinary guy, but I find him... special..."

"Talking to yourself, huh?" Roxas asked, his head suddenly appearing at Kairi's bedroom window. Kairi turned and screamed, causing her to fall onto the floor. Roxas climbed into the room and laughed.

"R-Roxas!!" Kairi scolded. "How did you get in here?!"

"From the tall tree beside your window," said Roxas, helping Kairi to stand up.

Kairi turned to the window and glared at it, "I'm gonna destroy it first thing tomorrow morning."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa.. Have you forgotten?" Roxas asked, waving his hands frantically. "You're an angel; you can only heal, not destroy. Otherwise you'll... get punished."

Kairi sighed and plopped onto her bed. Roxas sat right next to her, "It's about Sora, isn't it?"

"He's the weird one!!" Kairi yelled. "Ever since I met him, I've been having these weird thoughts and weird feelings!! It's all his fault!!"

Roxas ran a hand through Kairi's hair, "C'mon... don't be harsh... He's just your friend. Besides, you can't blame him."

Kairi frowned and looked the other way. Roxas was right; she couldn't blame Sora for making her feel weird. In fact, she felt unsure; was this Sora guy... normal?

"Kairi... I wanna ask you one thing...," Roxas whispered. "It's an important question, and I want you to be sincere... do you like Sora?"

Kairi bit her lip, "I'm..... not sure..."

* * *

"NO WAY!!!" Selphie shouted. "How is that possible?! They just met yesterday!!"

"Well, have you heard of 'love at first sight'?" Tidus asked.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Kairi asked, joining her group of friends. "Selphie... why were you shouting like a maniac?"

"Everyone was saying that Sora likes you!!" Selphie said. "But I'm sure that isn't true, right Kairi?!"

Kairi raised a brow, "Of course not. We just met yesterday. It's just... a stupid rumor."

"SEE?!" Selphie shouted. "It's. Not. Real. Get over it!!"

"Okay, okay!!" Tidus shouted back. "It's just a stupid rumor! Fine I get it!"

Kairi turned to Tidus and tilted her head, "Who told you that, Tidus?"

"Friends of mine," said Tidus. "When I asked them how they got to learn about that, they said that Sora told Roxas."

Namine folded her arms, "This sounds suspicious... According to his MySpace profile, he's a really shy guy..."

Tidus widened his eyes, "Sora has a MySpace account?! Oh my gosh I _have_ to add him!!"

Namine rolled her eyes and continued, "If Sora's shy... how come he managed to tell his secret to Roxas?"

"Because he was afraid to tell Kairi?" Selphie asked. "Well, no big deal. It's just a rumor."

"Heeey guys!!" Roxas said, jumping into the conversation. "Talking about Sora, eh?"

Kairi stomped on Roxas' foot, "You and your big mouth!!"

Roxas hopped on one foot, trying to bear the pain, "Wh-what do you mean?"

Kairi folded her arms and looked at Roxas sternly, "You obviously know that when someone tells a secret, you _have_ to keep it, right? This is the time when you usually keep your mouth shut!!"

Roxas stopped hopping and blinked twice, "O-oh... You heard about Sora?"

"Of course! Why must you tell the whole school about it?!" Kairi asked.

"Yeah! You can't be trusted!!" Selphie yelled.

"Wait, you guys calling your best friend unfaithful?" Roxas asked. "I-I didn't spread the secret! Someone was spying on us!!"

Namine raised a brow, "And how did you know that...?"

"Because when Sora told me his secret, we heard someone shouting 'Oh my gosh!'. We turned and saw a guy jumping out of the bushes and he started calling everyone about Sora...," Roxas explained, looking down afterwards.

Selphie folded her amrs, "I still don't believe you."

Kairi sighed, "He's telling the truth."

Selphie, Tidus and Namine turned to Kairi and widened their eyes, "What?!"

"I know. I can tell. He's telling the truth.... And... that's why you asked me if I liked Sora.. right?"

Roxas nodded, "I thought that if you'd say yes, I could tell Sora... then you two could get into a relationship, and you'll get to know how it feels like to love..."

Kairi laughed inwards, "Silly. I can't love."

-

"Hello... Sora..," Kairi greeted. Sora looked up from his novel and smiled.

"Kairi, didn't expect you here..," he said.

"I go to the library all the time, to search for love novels." Kairi then tilted her head, "What are you doing here?"

Sora sighed in depression, "I needed to get away from my aunt for a while..."

Kairi placed her hands on her hips, "You're not planning to run away from home, are you?"

"Of course not!" Sora said, only to be shushed at by the librarian. Sora turned back to Kairi and whispered, "My aunt's been shouting at the television because some famous drama couple won't kiss."

Kairi laughed, "Obsessed with drama, I see." That made Sora laugh as well.

Kairi tilted her head once again, "What book is that? It looks familiar."

Sora raised a brow, "O-oh. It's nothing, I just fou--" Before he could finish, Kairi had already snatched the book away from Sora.

Kairi gasped and turned to Sora, "Y-you're reading... An Angel's Heart?!" The librarian then turned to Kairi and shushed her.

Sora nodded meekly, "Why? Something wrong?"

Kairi shook her head, "No, but I happen to be reading the same thing!!" Kairi fished out the same love novel from her handbag.

Sora grinned, "That's cool! We share the same interest!"

Kairi then turned to Sora and gave him a weird look, "You're a guy... So how come you're reading love stories?"

Sora put his hands on the back of his head, "Well... I never get the feeling to.... love somebody.. There are a group of girls who will tend to like me and all... but for some reason, I can't fall in love with any one of them. I'm... not sure why."

Sora and Kairi stayed silent for a moment. Kairi then looked up and said, "Don't worry. There are some people who are just like you."

Sora turned to Kairi and smiled, "Thanks."

"Anyway... I heard that you like me. Is.. that true?"

"N-no!! Of course not! I told you that I can't love.. but.... gah! They're just rumors, I swear!!"

_He's lying,_ Kairi thought, but she brushed it off. She knew how Sora felt. Plus, obviously no one would want their crush to find out about his or her feelings. "Oh, okay then," said Kairi, as she formed a smile. "I knew it was just a stupid rumor."

* * *

_"I... I'm sorry, Eric, but I have to do this!!" Jeanette cried as she ran towards the balcony. "Life is... being unfair to me!!"_

_"Jeanette! NO!!" Eric yelled, but it was too late. Jeanette had already leaped to her death. Eric ran towards the balcony and looked down; he could see Jeanette's body on the ground, in a pool of blood. Everyone started to gather around her._

_Tears started to form in Eric's eyes, "Jeanette... I--"_

"Kairi!!" Selphie yelled. "Concentrate!! Stop reading that novel of yours!!"

Kairi blinked twice and put the novel down onto the table, "I'm sorry. But... I'm finishing this story soon. Please gimme some more... time."

"No!! This is about Sora and you! You have to concentrate!!" Selphie yelled again. Kairi sighed and put the book back into her handbag. "Good," said Selphie smiling.

"Kairi...," Namine called out. She had a stern look on her face. "Answer sincerely... do you tend to have funny, unexplainable feelings when you see Sora?"

Kairi nodded meekly, "I'm sure Roxas told you that." She turned to Roxas, who in return gave her a cheeky grin.

"Right... so Sora denied saying that he liked you... That's what you said, right?" Namine asked.

Kairi nodded once again, "I've read in novels that this proves that the boy or girl really has a crush on that one person?"

"Not neccessarily..... How did Sora act when you asked him about it...?"

"Well.... he was all panicky.... That's all, I think. He also couldn't finish his sentence and all..."

Namine smiled and snapped her fingers, "Alright! Got all the answers!"

Kairi tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"It's a perfect match! You guys officially like each other!!" Namine grinned, "Why don't you go tell Sora that you like him? Since Sora is unable to."

"Y-you're crazy!! How can I tell him? That funny feeling will definitely stop me from doing it!!"

"A-ha!! You have discovered a new feeling!!"

"And... what is that...?"

"Shyness! It occurs everytime you see your crush! The more shy you feel, the more you like that person!!"

"Is this... part of love?"

"Yeah!" Selphie said. "Congrats-- you _can_ love!!! You should feel happy about it, Kairi!"

In fact, she did.

* * *

"Let's get to the point," Roxas began. "It's either you tell Sora yourself, or we'll force you to tell him."

Kairi stomped Roxas' foot, "That's blackmail!!"

Roxas gave her a cheeky grin and sang, "I don't care!"

"We're only giving you five minutes to tell him!" said Selphie.

Kairi turned to her, wide-eyed, "What? Why five minutes?!"

"Because Sora is just right there!" Selphie pointed to the spiky-haired boy from a distance, playing with his blitzball, "You go tell him in those five minutes.... and we'll give you an ice cream buffet!!"

Kairi's eyes widened at the sound of 'ice cream'. Selphie smirked, "I knew you couldn't resist ice cream! Now go tell him!!"

"W-wait! I'm not ready--"

"SORA!!" Selphie called out and waved her hands. Sora turned to Selphie and her group of friends and smiled. He picked up his ball and ran towards them.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Kairi wants to speak to you...," Selphie said, pushing Kairi towards Sora. Kairi turned to look at Selphie with a 'What do I do?!' look on her face.

"Do it and you'll get the ice cream buffet!" Selphie whispered and winked at Kairi. Selphie and Roxas then ran to hide in the bushes. Sora didn't notice that; his focus was on Kairi, _God, she's like an angel._

"So...," Sora began. "What was it... that you want to tell me?"

"Oh! U-uh...," Kairi mumbled. "I..."

Just then, Kairi felt a sharp pain in her chest. She knew some people needed her help, but she tried to ignore it. But the more she tried, the sharper the pain got. Soon, the pain was so unbearable that Kairi was unable to talk. She placed her hands on her chest and started to gasp for air. She then fell to her knees; the pain wouldn't go away.

Sora widened his eyes. He got to his knees and placed both his hands on Kairi's shoulders, and began to shake her, "Kairi! Kairi! Are you okay?!" Sora felt like hitting himself; of course she wasn't! There was no other choice; he _had_ to get some help.

"Help!!" Sora cried. "God dammit this place is deserted.... Roxas! Selphie! Where are you guys?!"

Before he knew it, Roxas and Selphie then ran up to Kairi and began to shake her. "Kairi...! Call the ambulance!!" Roxas cried. Selphie fished out her phone from her pocket. Before she could dial the number, Roxas stopped her,

"Don't call the ambulance!! Look at Kairi!!"

Sora and Selphie turned to Kairi and gasped; her wings... they were visible. This time, they weren't translucent. They were opaque, and they looked solid. Selphie outstretched her right arm and touched one of Kairi's wings, "I-it's solid!! The wings... they're real!!"

"We can't call an ambulance when she's like this...!" Roxas said. "We have to think of something!!"

"Let's call Namine and Tidus! Perhaps they can think of something!!" Selphie suggested. She then started to dial their friends' phone numbers.

Sora was left kneeling beside the unconscious angel, staring at her. _It's her... The angel that saved me... It was Kairi herself. I can never forget that crimson hair and those huge wings..._

-

"Is she okay? Is she waking up?"

"Quiet Selphie!!"

"B-but.. I'm worried!"

"We're all worried."

"Shush, you too! She's waking up!"

Kairi groaned and opened her eyes. She blinked her eyes multiple times and looked around, "Roxas.. Selphie.. Tidus.. Namine... wh-what happened? Where am I?"

"You were ordered by us to confess your feelings to Sora... but you received several chest pains and passed out," Selphie explained. "Sorry..."

Kairi smiled, "It's okay. And thanks for helping me." Kairi sat up and looked around, "I'm still at the same place where I passed out... am I?"

"Yeah," said Tidus. "Man this place is so deserted, no one could hear Sora's cry for help, except Roxas and Selphie."

Kairi tilted her head, "Sora? He.. tried to help me?"

The four friends nodded. Kairi looked around, "Wait... where is he anyway?"

"He's at your mansion, I think," said Namine. "He said... he wanted to see you."

-

"Sora!!" Kairi yelled, running towards her mansion.

Sora looked up from the bench and stood up, "Kairi!! You've come to!"

Kairi nodded, "Thanks for helping me."

Sora blinked twice and scratched the back of his head, "I.. I didn't do anything."

"You tried to find help for me. That's good enough."

Kairi gave Sora a sweet smile, making Sora smile back.

"I heard that... you saw my wings," said Kairi.

"Y-yeah..." Sora looked down, "I just realized one thing after I saw your true form..."

Kairi tilted her head, "What is it?"

"You're the angel... who saved me.. when I was injured in the car accident."

"Well... I don't remember healing a handsome guy like you... but that's because I save a lot of people. I can't possibly remember all of their faces."

"No, I'm sure that you're the one who saved me."

"Alright, then. If you insist."

"By the way... your friends told me what those chest pains mean... Someone needed your help, right?"

"Yeah.. I regret not helping that person..."

"You shouldn't. Because.. the person that needed help... was my aunt."

"Why do you look so happy?"

"From now onwards, I live alone!"

"Y-you mean...!"

"Don't worry, it's no biggie."

"Oh, okay..."

"Kairi... I also have something important to tell you."

"What?"

"Those rumors you heard... they were real."

"I know."

"So... you wouldn't mind me doing this, right?"

"Doing what?"

Sora brought himself closer to Kairi and held her chin. He then closed his eyes, got even closer to Kairi and kissed her gently on the lips. Kairi was taken aback, but eventually she knew what this kiss meant. She closed her eyes and kissed Sora back.

And at that time, both of them were thinking the same thing,

"_I finally know how it feels like to love..._"

* * *

**Happy Birthday, LunarRhapsody!! :D (I think it's a little early, but it's never too early to celebrate!)**

**This is a one-shot especially for you!! I was surprised to learn your birthday was actually today (the day before I asked you guys when your birthday is, nice!)!! This took up a lot of planning and I hope you like this!!**

**-gives LunarRhapsody virtual birthday cake- Happy birthday to you~!! I made that virtual cake with my crazy imagination. ;o :D xD**

**Yes. I know. You guys are jealous.  
LOL just kidding!!**

**If you want me to create a special one-shot for you, don't hesitate to tell me your birthdays, yeah! Be sincere about it!^^**

**Now it's time I go back to planning my 'Who's My Mr Right' story. :D  
Sorry for any grammar mistakes!!**

**-- Yuffie**

**P.S. I've always wondered what it feels like to meet an angel, real or not. =X**


End file.
